Phase 1/World 5/5-5
|A -> C = * Do not meet the requirements to go to either D or F. |A -> D = *Meet EITHER of the following requirements: ** Fast Fleet ** Fleet contains exactly 2 CV(B) and 1 CVL |A -> F = * Amount of SS(V) in fleet ≧ 3 |E -> L/empty = * 20% chance of offrouting to L. |E -> N = * 80% chance of routing to boss. |G -> H = * If the fleet came from node I, the route between H and N will be random. * If the fleet did not came from node I: ** Amount of SS(V) in fleet ≧ 4 |G -> N = * If the fleet came from node I, the route between H and N will be random. * If the fleet did not came from node I: ** Amount of SS(V) in fleet = 3 |K -> J/resource = * Random between node J and M if the amount of SS(V) is ≦ 1 |K -> M = * Amount of SS(V) in fleet ≧ 2 |I/empty -> G = * Random |I/empty -> H = * Higher chance of going to H if the fleet is Slow. }} Tips *You must sink the Boss Standard Carrier Wo-class Kai Flagship 5 times to clear the map. *Clearing this map rewards 1 Medal and 200 ranking points. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. *Nodes C, H, K, and M are night battles. *Having 4 ships capable of equipping Drum Canisters (DD/CL/CAV) and a total of 5 Drum Canisters will take you to node B. Other compositions will always take you to node A. *Fleet with 3 SS or more will take you to node F where there are enemy CLs and DDs with ASW equipment. *Fleet with only fast ships will take you to node D. It is possible to bring slow ships if the fleet has 2 CV and 1 CVL. Other composition will take you to node C where you will meet 6 enemy SS in night battle. *There is a sub at the boss node. Getting S rank at the boss is possible, but not recommended. It is advisable to ignore the sub and just focus on killing the boss. *Fleet Compositions **High endurance ships are recommended (Yamato-class, Iowa, Shoukaku-class armored carriers, etc.), with anti-torpedo bulges equipped in expansion slots due to the threat of the high firepower and high torpedo Re-class battleships throughout the map. **With all carrier compositions 420 air power (plus 5-10 extra if utilizing jet aircraft) for achieving air supremacy at the first node and superiority/supremacy at all subsequent nodes is desired. **'3 BB, 2 CV, and 1 CVL' high firepower and survivability (Yamato-class BB are preferable). Consider not bringing Saiun with this composition. This composition often utilizes a flagship CVL with no bombers equipped. **'1-2 FBB and 5-4 CV' is also recommended. This strategy focuses on a powerful opening airstrikes with many torpedo bombers. Saiun can be used with this composition to boost contact rate along with 1-2 seaplanes and named torpedo bomber squadrons. **Using exactly three submarines in the map (3 BB and 3 SS) routes A-F-G-N. However, pre-boss support shelling is needed to increase consistency of the submarines surviving. This route has the advantage of guaranteed boss routing, making it good for experienced players with high-end equipment and ships. ***Other variants include 1 CV 2 CVB and 3 SS https://i.imgur.com/sLnCrTr.png which has greater consistency surviving enemy ASW without support, but lower overall firepower at the boss node. ***'1 Musashi Kai Ni 2 CVB and 3 SSV' can be utilized as well, with seaplane fighters on submarines and Musashi Kai Ni to augment air power. Enemy patterns }} |Battleship Re-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |A |Normal | |Battleship Re-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Battleship Re-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Battleship Re-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |B |Normal | |Battleship Re-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |B |Normal | |Battleship Re-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |C |Night | |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |- |C |Night | |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |D |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |E |Normal | |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |- |F |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship }} |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |G |Normal | |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |H |Night | |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Battleship Re-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |K |Night | |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Battleship Re-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |- |K |Night | |Battleship Re-Class |Battleship Re-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship }} |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |- |M |Night | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |- |M |Night | |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |- |N |Boss/Final | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Southern War Princess |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |- |N |Boss/Clear | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |- |N |Boss/Clear | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Southern War Princess |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Flagship |- |N |Boss/Clear | |Battleship Re-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Kai Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Flagship |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite }} Drop list